El Dragón en Hogwarts
by Pepper Crimson
Summary: Draco ha decidido tomar el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria. ¿Sus razones? Haber quedado viudo. Para él, cambiar de ambiente es una buena idea, aunque a su hijo no le hace mucha gracia porque las jóvenes brujitas tienen en mente diferentes cosas para consolar al apuesto hombre rubio.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de la saga de_ Harry Potter_ pertenece a _J.K. Rowling._

**Parejas: **Draco Malfoy / Niñas de la Tercera Generación & Otras.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna de momento.

**Nota de la Autora: **Esto es una clase de Long-Fic que en un principio pretendía ser para el reto de la Sala de los Menesteres, pero me di cuenta que le podía sacar provecho para escribir otra cosa y ya algo se me ocurrirá para comenzar lo otro.

Ésta es sólo la introducción, así que realmente no dice mucho, ya en los siguientes capítulos se verán las diferentes relaciones/situaciones de Draco con las niñas :D

Si les agrada la idea, me daría animo que me lo dejaran saber y si no, también.

* * *

**El Dragón en Hogwarts**

**_Prologo_**

Una y otra y otra vez. La delgada manecilla del reloj se movía con cada segundo que pasaba, provocando un suave ruido que seguramente no escucharía si el lugar no estuviera en completo silencio, pero que dadas las circunstancias le estaba causando un creciente dolor de cabeza. Irritado, fastidiado y con varios asuntos pendientes, aun no se explicaba como había terminado metido ahí, con las muchas razones que encontraba para odiar aquel trabajo. La vieja bruja de McGonagall le había endulzado el oído más de lo que él hubiera esperado y considerando que Malfoy Manor se había vuelto su tormento desde la desafortunada muerte de su esposa, él de idiota no había tardado ni medio minuto en aceptar la oferta. "Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras" el puesto maldito era suyo, por mucho que renegara su hijo. Con algo de karma él correría la misma suerte que todos los que habían trabajado previamente impartiendo esa materia, el que no moría terminaba loco o en su defecto se veía obligado a renunciar por causas externas no muy favorables, dígase preso.

El rubio suspiró, pasando su mano por su cabello largo que en esos momentos llevaba suelto y algo alborotado. Con el correr del tiempo había terminado adoptando el estilo de su padre y aunque muchos aseguraban que se parecían, la mayoría coincidía en que no había punto de comparación. Los años habían acabado a Lucius, más aún después de aquella temporada en Azkaban, mientras que a él le habían caído como si de un buen vino se tratara. Sus facciones aristócratas, su porte elegante, la musculatura que había ganado, lo hacían lucir como un príncipe de antaño. Aquel titulo que se había ganado cuando joven, le sentaba mucho mejor ahora a sus cuarenta años y no lo decía él mismo. La revista de Corazón de Bruja lo había colocado en su última edición como el segundo soltero más cotizado de Gran Bretaña, teniendo encima al idiota de Cormac McLaggen, actual dueño del Puddlemere United y un playboy por excelencia.

Ciertamente, muchas cosas habían cambiado con el pasar de los años. Su apellido desdeñado se había vuelto a ganar algo de respecto con esfuerzo y con considerable ayuda de Blaise, quien había terminado comprando El Profeta, se había vuelto incluso una figura publica. El dinero lo había podido todo, o al menos casi todo, porque ni todo su oro de Gringotts lo había ayudado a salvar a su esposa. Astoria había muerto por una imprudencia, con ese afán suyo de hacer su santa voluntad y en compañía de la Lunatica Lovegood, el veneno de una acromantula le puso final a su vida mientras hacían una expedición en busca de criaturas que posiblemente ni existían. Había sido un accidente, claro, pero uno que se habría podido evitar su ella le hubiera escuchado y se hubiera quedado en casa.

Otro suspiro cansado se escapó de los labios del hombre. Se sentía más viejo de lo que en realidad era y es que aunque el espejo le devolviera una buena imagen de si mismo, el vivir perdido en sus recuerdos le causaba un deje de nostalgia que era difícil de describir. Le era más fácil mirar hacia atrás que encontrar un futuro. Su hijo estaba creciendo y cada vez le necesitaba menos, tarde que temprano terminaría formando su propia familia y él quedaría completamente solo en el olvido. Los años dorados que se le habían prometido cuando era un recién casado, no iban a llegar nunca y no estaba seguro de que le asustaba más, si el pasar del tiempo o la soledad que vendría con éste. Podía buscar otra mujer para que le hiciera compañía, claro que si, pero era demasiado quisquilloso. La que no era demasiado joven para él, era una lagartona en busca de su dinero. Encontrar el amor le había costado mucho la primera vez, no tenía intenciones de pasar por aquello de nuevo.

Aun con todo eso, era incapaz de estar solo por mucho tiempo y esa era otra razón por la cual había aceptado aquel trabajo. Día y noche se encontraba con compañía, incluso con más de la que le gustaría. Rodeado de jóvenes magos y brujas, de otros profesores y sobre todo en cercanía con su hijo, quien no para de renegar la pésima idea que aquello había sido. Afortunadamente para Scorpius, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no estaba en su itinerario, pero era fácil perder la cabeza cuando por los pasillos se escuchaban comentarios como "que bueno está el señor Malfoy." Él se reía de esos juegos de niñas adolescentes, pero su hijo hacía rabietas de las que ni su mejor amigo Albus lo podía sacar.

Miró el reloj de péndulo que había sacado de su propio despacho de Malfoy Manor y lo había metido en aquella oficina del colegio. Faltaban poco menos de cinco minutos para que se sirviera la cena en el Gran comedor. Resultaba un poco nostálgico estar, poco más de veinte años después de haberse graduado de Hogwarts, haciendo sus comidas ahí. No tenía mucha hambre, pero las sombras que lo atormentaban se comenzaban a hacer presentes. Por un segundo se le había figurado escuchar a su padre llamarlo y unos pasos detrás de él, esa era señal más que suficiente de que necesitaba algo de compañía.

Dejó de lado el papeleo por hacer, los trabajos que revisar y peinándose con los dedos, salió de sus aposentos. Tomó rumbo conocido, topándose en el camino con algunos cuantos alumnos a los que apenas saludaba y a otros ignoraba. Casi al final se topó con su sobrina y en su compañía se adentró al Gran Comedor, dejando que la joven Nott se sentara en la mesa de Slytherin, mientras él seguía de largo hasta la mesa de los profesores, donde Longbottom y McGonagall ya estaban platicando animadamente. Él no era de muchas palabras, así que cuando estuvo cerca, se limitó a saludar con un movimiento de mano y luego echó una mirada a todo el alumnado. Pensar que él había estado sentado una vez ahí, ahí donde justamente se sentaba su hijo, lo hacía sentir viejo.


End file.
